


Heliocentric

by krisherdown



Category: Physics (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, black holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Physics has some issues with Earth’s “relationship” with Sun... and other Sciences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heliocentric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/gifts).



Earth cares about Sun. 

_Of course Sun is necessary or else there wouldn’t be life on Earth but that’s a different matter, meant for Biology to handle.  Modern Physics knows it has to deal with that pesky neighbor Biology but he’s overly obsessed with plant life, pets and everything else that’s living on Earth instead of what’s living around Earth… ugh.  Biology simply isn’t interested in the big picture._

Back to the topic.  Earth cares about Sun but it’s a definitely a one-sided affair as the Sun can be quite tricky  Refraction and reflection cause Earth to be distracted enough of the time by the bright colors to ignore the impact of Sun.  If Earth catches the angles right, it’s mesmerized by the magical rainbow that appears thanks to a few drops of water. 

It’s a fun illusion meant to trick Earth into believing Sun is pretty. 

Sun is not pretty.  It’s bright, hot and obnoxious about the power it can have over Earth, if given the chance.  There’s a weak barrier made of simply thick air standing in Sun’s way from burning Earth to a crisp.  Sun may be closer to using that superpower than Earth realizes.

*

See, Sun thinks he’s The Star.  Truth is Sun is just _a_ star.

There are billions of stars, but Sun seems himself as better than everyone else.  The supernovae are younger and carry greater mass in the galaxy but that means little in the grand plan of the universe.

_Modern Physics likes working with Astronomy, however.  He’s the cousin who throws out-of-this-world affairs.  It’s just a shame he sometimes plays dumb and pretends he’s Astrology instead.  They do look a bit alike but Astrology is bumming off Astronomy’s work to make predictions meant to appease Earth.  He especially likes to claim the stars mean something more…but leaves Sun out of it and places greater importance on the moon.  Modern Physics isn’t thrilled with that level of mindfuckery, even if Sun might deserve it._

The main problem is that Earth sees Sun as the most important star of all so it’s made him a bit of an egomaniac.  Sun is having a mid-life crisis and the rest of the galaxy has to suffer through this from now until it swallows the Earth. 

Earth doesn’t particularly concern itself with what could happen a billion years from now.  It doesn’t matter about Mercury and Venus being closer to Sun.  It only cares about Pluto being downgraded because Earth cannot handle any change in the universe, even if it doesn’t really affect them. Moon looks about the same size to Sun according to Earth’s perspective but nobody is fooled.  There’s only one star Earth seeks out.

As far as the universe is concerned, Earth worships Sun.  It’s as simple as that.  Its days, months, years all rely on Sun.  Part of Earth understands everything began with an explosion but it’s sometimes convinced its own creation is by a magical force.  Even that somehow leads them to a gravitational pull involving Sun.  Newton made that a law and Earth holds to it To. The. Letter.  Never mind there are other forces at work; Earth doesn’t want to hear anything about nuclear because it confuses its quantum fields with its war fields.

Sun is full of hot air.  But once Sun collapses into itself and becomes a white dwarf, the rest of the universe will get the last laugh at that silly star.

*

Black Hole has a very strong pull and has a strong dislike for light.  It has the capability of taking light and holding it hostage forever.  Some don’t believe it truly exists but it’s lurking around.  It’s been responsible for other stars imploding. 

_Quantum Physics is one of the younger members of the family but will possibly be the one in charge in a few generations.  He has a lot of support from Thermodynamics, which is rather impressive as their paths seem to have crossed rather randomly.  Sure, there are still questions to be asked but that’s the power of youth; they’re eager to find if answers exist.  Then again, there’s the possibility he’s losing information when dealing with Black Hole._

In the back of Sun’s mind, he knows Black Hole could take it all away.  Black Hole doesn’t have to actually do anything to Sun for that fear to exist.  It’s the actual center of the galaxy, as opposed to Sun’s _belief_ it’s the center of the known universe.  It has a force that cannot be denied, waiting for a star to get juuuust close enough and then rushes into action.  It’s too hot for any object to handle.

Sun should be afraid.  So should Earth, though that’s likely billions of years away and Earth only cares about the present.

*

_By the way, there’s one thing that drives Modern Physics crazy: Theoretical Physics is such a liar.  He can make up anything and, while he’s always questioned, he’ll never be committed.  So annoying._

_While everyone else has to be all precise and scientific, Theoretical can tell tall tales and still be lauded because he’s twisting around mathematical theorems, totally ignoring something called physical evidence.  There are logical steps to follow, all needed in order to prove a hypothesis._

_Theoretical doesn’t care about any of that.  He wants to prove the old paradigms wrong.  Which, it’s sometimes needed, this is true.  It’s now known the world is not flat and the universe does not revolve around Earth, even if Earth secretly wishes that was still believed some of the time._

_Theoretical Physics occasionally has some use.  Philosophy is closely linked with Theoretical but hasn’t seemed to pass its critical thinking skills as much as its belief system.  Mathematics wouldn’t have gained such importance without those two working together, which is definitely importance when it comes to anything scientific._

_It doesn’t mean it is right to always listen to Theoretical’s outlandishness, especially when he dared to listen to Schrodinger’s rambling.  “Is the cat alive?”, “Is the cat dead?”  Get in the room, TAKE ITS PULSE and move on!_

_Theoretical truly believes holograms are natural phenomena as opposed to created.  HOLOGRAMS!  When one starts mixing up the Star Wars movies as reality, there are such deep dark psychological issues._

_What a disgrace to Modern Physics._


End file.
